


Fallen for royalty

by Vincent_Ramone



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vincent_Ramone/pseuds/Vincent_Ramone
Summary: A classic tale of the servant falling for the princess. Armin Arlert personal servant of Historia Reiss is a man in love. He never expected to ever have an actual chance with her however. That all changes one day and Armin is suddenly thrust into a world of being the royalty not just working for it.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss
Kudos: 12





	1. Beginnings and how strange they can be

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know why it keeps saying 1/1 right now there will be more later.... At least I hope so.

Armin hummed as he helped the maids clean the room. Although he's the personal servant of princess Historia he takes the time to help the other castle staff. He's lived in the castle most of his life. He grew up here.

"Hey Armin! The princess is looking for you!" Eren called out as he entered the room.

He turned to the brunet and nodded. Eren has been his best friend since he could ever remember. Him and his sister Mikasa having lived here most of their lives too.

"Strange, I figured everything was handled until later today. What am I needed for?" Armin asked.

Eren shrugged "No idea, I was told to find you and have you show up to the throne room" he answered. "The staff are all excited and gossiping about something today"

Armin tries to think but has no clear answer. "Maybe a surprise visit from a foreign royal?" He suggested

Eren simply answered "Maybe, go find out"

Armin left and kept a decent pace fast walking to his destination. His memory of the castle layout and design allows him to basically take shortcuts to anywhere he needs to be. He actually made little maps for the royal family and the higher up staff of his time saving routes.

He knocked on the large doors to the throne room before entering to make sure they know someone is there.  
The queen looks rather amused right now, Historia seems strangely nervous. While the king for some reason seams to be glaring at him.

He kneels before them before standing once again. "I was called for your Majesties?" Armin spoke.

"Yes Arlert, you were." The king began staring at him rather intently. King Rod even stood. "You see Arlert, my daughter pointed out that by default of your previous family being knights of the royal army you are technically a noble. Meaning you are technically a legitimate suitor. Furthermore she declared that you be the one she chooses to court"

Armin is silent. He can't believe it, sure he and Historia are close, he grew up with her like Eren and Mikasa, and he's been infatuated with her for a long time so this is practically a dream come true in ways but it's just so impossible for him to believe it.

The queen Alma smiled wider and Historia gave Armin this hopeful look. So he speaks quickly but clearly in as a respectful tone as possible.  
"I'm honored and flattered, I don't have the words to properly describe what I'm feeling right now" he says while mentally adding 'Without you wanting my head that is'

"That is alright Armin" Historia finally spoke. "Just answer me, Do you accept my courtship?"

Historia's question left the room heavy waiting for Armin to answer cutting through the tense silence that followed it.  
He takes a calming breath. "I accept, I hope I can be all that you wish of me"

Armin then only remembers bits and pieces of the conversation. Things about customs and courting practices. Proper behaviour and all that. The blond mostly expected to wake up from one of the most interesting dreams he's ever had.

Later he's only certain it was all real because everyone was asking him about it being the latest castle gossip that spread like a wild fire. Armin smartly clammed up and didn't answer a single question. He needed air and to be as alone as he can be.

It was Eren and Mikasa who found him later all jittery in one of the many out of the way rooms he tends to go to when needing a break from everything. It was a contrast of just how nervous he can be despite how organised and brilliant he is.

Mikasa confiscated the rum bottle that was laying half drank near his feet. While Eren hugged him gently and slowly ruffled and played with Armin's hair.

He eventually was calm enough to explain that since he's now courting Historia apparently he is not her personal servant and isn't allowed time alone with her like before. That although happy for the chance he doesn't understand why Historia would choose him and that the king looked ready to strangle him at any moment.

"You can simply ask her when you get the chance later. Besides Armin we know her too. She doesn't do anything she doesn't really want to. Also you two were oddly close for a working relationship" Mikasa says logically.

"Exactly Armin! She most likely is into you too! You're going to be with the girl you like man! Wait... Does that mean we have to stop having sex?" Eren spoke at first cheery but then contemplative.

Armin instinctively started looking for the rum bottle. And Mikasa gave a look to Eren that clearly said "Now is not the time for this!"

Armin had forgotten temporarily his odd dynamic and relationship with Eren. They love eachother as friends but not romantically. Both are just cool with screwing around together.

Armin gathered himself "You're right Mikasa, about everything you said. And Eren... Probably. I mean, people don't normally share who they are in a relationship with. Hard to see her being okay with that especially because you're also a man." 

Eren sighed "Damn that's going to be disappointing."

Armin couldn't help but laugh at the situation. "Don't be too down Eren, I'm not committed yet and who knows how far this will go or what she will be okay with?"

The other two smile glad he's gaining some humor about the whole thing.


	2. Distractions, lessons and "supportive" friends

Historia sits in her room thinking about the last few hours and almost can't believe she actually went for it. She never thought her father would even entertain the thought of her courting Armin let alone accepting it as hesitantly as he did. Probably because she did a ton of research that backed her decision and had, in lack of better words verbally spewed the waves of information before he could say anything against her.  
Over all these years together she became fond of Armin, he is the only man she has felt any romantic attraction for. He was always honest with her and gave her his friendship. Even if Armin wouldn't admit it he's a truly charming and intelligent person. Historia likes him for him.

Although Historia wished she could have waited a little longer and spoke to Armin in person about all of this before the whole public spectacle of her father demanding an audience with Armin.  
But her hand was forced to make a choice so she picked the one she was already working on.

She sighed and looked out the window people are bustling about in the center garden. Many most likely all whispering about her. She wondered about Armin and how he must be dealing with this.

'He's probably hiding and trying to not absolutely panic.' she thought 'Armin has always been a nervous person. It's sometimes cute actually, when he gets all flustered' she mused.

A knock at her door followed by her mother walking in. She was smiling wide and seemed so absolutely amused it was mildly off putting. "My dear Historia you have no idea how happy I am right now" she speaks pulling her daughter into a hug.

Historia returned it and asked "You are?"

Alma pulled away "Absolutely! I seen the way Armin would make you smile, and you make him get all giddy too I've noticed. As a mother it brings me joy to see my darling daughter happy" she answered sweetly.

She then looked thoughtful "Then there's the history lesson you dropped on your father that says you could literally pick anyone was beyond entertaining" she laughed at the end.

Historia joined in on her laughter the situation just so absurd to her she got swept up in it.

"I may have teased him a little that if he tried to stop your first choice that you could easily turn it around and marry a sheep farmer who lives on the edge of the country just to spite him, or that lovely stable girl you spend your time with, heir be damned" Alma admitted.

Historia burst into full uncontrolled belly laughs. Her mother always did find a way to cheer her up. Then she had a thought that she just couldn't let go and asked after getting her laughing under control enough "Is that why dad is starting to go a little grey?" Teasing right back.

A smirk fell on Alma's lips she shrugged and said "who knows?"

She walks back towards the door but before she opens it to leave she gives a gentle smile and says "I believe your newly chosen to be is going to be helping Hanji in the lab for the foreseeable future seeing as you did point out he is an academic. You know... Just so you know where he is in case you need him for something"

Then she was gone, fluidly moving with controled grace and Historia is awestruck. 'No wonder we haven't had to hire royal negotiators in years. Just have mom do it' Historia thought.

She briefly wondered if she could get her to teach her her methods. She did a mental checklist of everything she said and did as lesson one.

Then she looked over her schedule for the rest of the day and found she has nothing left besides dinner before she can just stay here in her room till tomorrow and truly plan getting Armin alone to talk to him about all of this.

Glad he accepted her courtship but curious if it's because he likes her or because of the fear of her dad in that moment, he's also far too nice and non-confrontational for his own good.

Hanji clapped Armin on the back after he walked into her lab. "Glad to have you aboard Armin! I feel with you around as a more constant assistant I will get a whole lot more done!" She declared. Seemingly in more energetic spirits than normal.

Armin gives a shaky smile back. He is happy to help and be here, he's just still full of nerves from yesterday.

"So I've got a few different things I'm working on. And having extra hands would be great" Hanji spoke leading Armin around the lab pointing out a few things.

He was legitimately glad for the distraction. It gave him something to focus on that could potentially help others.

He notices eventually Hanji is in the green house attached to her lab watering her plants. As he gets closer he sees a number of ones he doesn't recognize.

"What is the plant you are watering right now?" Armin asked. The plant was a green stalk with many red fruits it seemed growing on it.

"This Armin is a tomato plant. These red fruits were at first avoided because this plant is part of the nightshade family but I assure you it's truly edible and actually rather delicious" Hanji answered.

Armin nodded with interest and pointed "And that one?"

"That's a barely grown cinnamon tree" Hanji revealed.

"Cinnamon tree?" Armin prodded.

"Yes, Cinnamon is a spice of sorts that works very well in pastries when mixed with sugar" she elaborated.

"What about that one?" He points to the last plant he doesn't recognize.

"Coca plant" Hanji says plainly  
"No idea what I'm going to do with it though" the woman shrugged.

Armin then left her back to her plants and back to investigating the new contraption Hanji built.

Once out of earshot and alone Hanji stared at her coca plant. "No way I'm sharing you or what I can turn you into. You're far too fun for the public to handle" Hanji muttered.

Historia unfortunately couldn't get away today she wanted to see Armin immediately but the whole thing about courting and it's traditions is learning about all those traditions before even being allowed to go near whoever you're planning on doing it with.

She hopes Armin isn't subjected to the same torture as she is. Constant grating and boring lessons on the arts of wooing are pressed upon her and it's awful. Her mother had apologised in advance when walking with her then promptly shoved her into the room she's now stuck in.

Being an adult now and a royal she figured the past of sitting at a desk while some old person beating you over the head with information was over. She even felt like asking if she was a child again having to take reading and math lessons all over again.

Armin Infact did have a similar lesson later that day scheduled. However on his turn it was more a warning to keep it in his pants and be respectful of the princess when with her or face dire consequences if he didn't. Seeing Historia's father polishing a pistol the entire time at the front of the room while it happened was also unsettling.

Both of them turned to friends to cope later. Historia complaining to a cracking up Sasha and Ymir "Oh my god, I can't breathe" Sasha gasped.

"Yeah! Holy shit. A coin on Armin's lesson being abstinence!" Ymir cackled.

"You both suck!" Historia shouted.

Armin when he got back confided in Eren his woes. "Come with me" Eren told him. He lead his friend to a familiar out of the way room and once inside and out of sight he opened Armin's pants and got on his knees.

The blonds fingers buried into brown strands as the familiar sensation of Erens mouth encased his cock.

Warm and wet with strong suction as his friend bobs his head up and down his piece Armin leans back against a wall resisting the urge to buck his hips until Eren signals he can. The build up always makes the release better for him.

Erens hand travels up his leg eventually groping his ass a stray finger circling his hole. Then it slipped inside and Armin moaned. Eren fingered him as he blown him and had any control on Armin's part evaporate.

He fucked Erens face while the hand slowly pleasured his backside. He grunted and came heavily down the brunet's throat.

"Thanks, I needed that" Armin sighed.

Eren swallowed "You bet man, glad to"


	3. Meetings that are strange but go oddly well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while. At least it ends with more Eremin smut.

The pair, Armin and Historia, were reunited for an "introductory meeting" as is the tradition for people courting to talk and get to know eachother for compatibility. A funny concept when the two have known eachother for years.

Armin dressed in black dress pants a white button up and his hair parted to show off his face and nervously holding a bouquet of flowers as an offering will now forever be an image Historia will never forget. He looked so handsome but adorable to her all at once.

Historia herself is dressed beautifully in a black silk dress with a gold embroidered pattern along the edges. Her hair is kept down just brushed neat a picture of simple elegance.

"So... Armin was it? Tell me about yourself" Historia teased.

Armin's previous feeling of being nervous was mildly shattered and he couldn't hold in the small involuntary chuckle. Historia joined in and it was a nice moment to cut the tension. Also they both are lucky enough that the guards chaperoning are far enough away from their table so they can talk freely without too much eavesdropping.

"Well I grew up in a castle like this one with my two best friends and later serving under a truly wonderful person. I think you two would get along actually. What about you your majesty?" Armin responded in good humor.

Historia giggled "As you know I'm the princess of this kingdom, doing all the boring royalty training stuff before I one day will be ruling. I enjoy things like gardening and painting. I also enjoy reading and going to the plays now and again. Though I must say one thing before we continue, a servant of mine, a rather sweet blond has caught my interest"

And there it is. Some confirmation of sorts that she wants him specifically.

"Historia, it's the same for me. I always have had feelings for you." Armin admitted right back.

Historia looked so relieved in that moment. "You have no idea how worried I was about you actually liking me back" she sighed.

That had Armin rather incredulous. The fact she was insecure too.

"It actually got worse after the proposal for courtship too. A lot of the maids... Said some things and that I should be careful on getting my hopes up" she added.

Armin froze 'Fuck!' his mind shouted.  
Verbally he said a slow "Go on"

"Well a couple of them claimed to have been with you before. And that Eren seems to have you daily" she spoke.

Armin fought a blush and kept as straight a face as possible. Internally yelling at himself for being a whore. However he believes he can talk his way out of this.

"I didn't believe them" Historia began.

Armin started to relax

"Until they mentioned the scar on your inner thigh and described it exactly"  
Historia concluded.

Armin turned scarlet and it took all he had not to faceplant the table in shame.

Historia knows about the scar because he got it protecting her from a rather determined forest cat of some kind. And later demanded to see it after he was healed.

So she has seen him mostly naked before. He can't lie his way out of this and deny a thing. He's starting to obviously panic on how to answer now.

"I-I-I d-don't, I'm n-not , I swear I'll be faithful!" He stuttered lamely.

Historia put a hand over Armin's. "Armin. I'm not questioning your fidelity. I trust you there. I was just worried I was said yes to because of the situation. Also a little jealous to be honest"

There's a silence between them for a moment. Armin idly wondering what the guards watching are thinking. Because all they know is he's blushing and Historia is holding his hand.

'At least this looks innocent enough' he thought. 

"Jealous?" Armin echoes

"Yes. Armin, I've been watched closely my whole life. The only pleasurable company I've had is my own hand, a hairbrush, and imagination. Had I the chance you would have woken up in my bed with a smile on your face ages ago" she had answered that so bluntly it was impressive to him.

He actually almost forgot to get flustered over the fact she plainly said she would have fucked him if given the chance.

"So I expect prime effort on a serious game of catch up. Also if he's alright with it I want to watch you with Eren. The concept of two men is... Intriguing" Historia comments.

Nodding was his only option. If he moves or speaks he's certain there's a risk of fainting or shouting.

The near heart attacks thankfully stopped there. The rest of their time spent together they conversed about lighter topics.

When it was time to go Historia gave a final surprise in the form of a small little kiss to his cheek.

"Until next time Armin" Historia sweetly spoke.

"Yeah, till next time" he responded with a dopey grin.

It made Historia happy to get that strong a reaction.

Historia once back in her room flopped onto her bed. She had kept a poker face the entire time her nerves were yelling at her. She can't believe she said and did all that. She let out a yell muffled by a pillow she grabbed. Did she honestly ask Armin fuck her? To let her watch Eren fuck him?  
She needs a drink and a bit of time alone.

Armin seemed to float as he walked a smile stuck on and humming some random tune. He eventually ran into Mikasa and he gushed over how good it went even with the more potentially heart stopping moments. She had congratulated him on the success and pointed him Erens way to tell him the good news.

Eren was greeted with a kiss from Armin and pushed back into the room he just walked out of. Armin locked the door once they were inside and started stripping.

He can see how Armin's smiling so he doesn't have to ask if things worked out well. Also he's not going to question him when they're obviously about to have sex.

Eren started undressing too and once he was naked Armin is already on the bed on his back arms and legs open.

'Oh, so he feels like bottoming tonight' Eren comments internally 'Usually he bends me over when he gets in a giddy mood like this. Should ask him to fuck me too later'

Eren started with simple kisses working downward starting at Armin's lips. Then to his nipples teasing Armin's chest. Kissed his navel, then his thighs purposefully avoiding his cock. Eren lifted Armin's legs and the blond took over holding them up knowing what comes next.

Erens tongue slid up Armin's crack slowly. The blond exhaled shakily feeling the slick muscle lap over his hole. It always gives him this amazing jolting pleasure. It vibrates throughout his ass to the tip of his cock.

Eren licks at a relaxed pace making sure to drag his tongue heavy and flat over his target. He looks up briefly from between Armin's thighs. Light green stared into ocean blue as their eyes met. That's when Eren pushed and his tongue went inside.

"Ah Eren!" Involuntarily fell from Armin's lips in a breathy rush.

Eren explored the familiar insides massaging the inner walls open. He can feel Armin trying to grind down and feel him even deeper. He wants to feel him reach as far as possible.

Armin is moaning so easily right now, so openly, it's turning Eren on more than usual. He pulls his tongue out and revels in the whine that happens because of that.

He admires how Armin's pink pucker is now staying open and needy to be filled.

"You're so needy tonight Armin" Eren purred getting into position.

Armin feels the tip pressing against his entrance and makes another noise of want. "Because I really need you to fuck me! Please! I need this!" He begged.

Eren groaned and sank right into his friends tight hot velvet soft insides.

The two of them moaned together when Erens hips met the flesh of Armin's ass.  
Slowly the brunet starts rolling his hips feeling the tight squeeze of his friends insides trying to suck him right back in every time he starts moving back.

Armin feels so wonderfully full the familiar stretch of Erens cock rubbing his inner walls. The hazy pleased look he gets when they connect like this. Then Eren starts speeding up his thrusts.

Armin's sounds are so musical tonight he takes everything with this zeal and his face is so blissfully happy flushed red with arousal. His cock bouncing with each thrust spearing into him.

Eren can tell he's getting close and that he himself is too. He leans forward and takes hold of Armin's dick and strokes him fast with his thrusts.

Armin can barely think his vision is blurring and he feels so good. Eren is hitting his prostate each time with the new angle as he is stroked in Erens warm firm grip.

His eyes roll back and with a chocked scream he cums hard spraying his seed high painting both of their bodies white. His ass clamping down around Erens member milking his friends orgasm out and vaguely feels the pleasant rush of sticky hot cum pumping into him.

The two eventually separated and cleaned up. Eren looked at Armin and the blond smiled. He told him how well it went. And then about her wanting to watch them in bed.

Eren then understood partly why Armin was so horny. The idea actually brings some life back to his erection. "Think you can go again and top this time?" Eren asked

"Absolutely" Armin answered.


End file.
